Kobo Kobo no Mi
This page is owned and operated by the terrifying IGoRawr... Edit not..! ...for risk of losing thy sanity..! Introduction The Kobo Kobo no Mi is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create a “workshop”, in which the user can freely move around in and manipulate specific items, making the user a Material Manipulation Human. It was consumed by Byn E. Miles, a “shipwright-for-hire” and owner of Sail by Miles Shipwright & Co. Usage Strengths The Kobo Kobo no Mi allows the user to create a “workshop” (much like that of Trafalgar’s ROOM), in which the user can instantaneously move around in, manipulate items made of wood, metallic nails, sheets of metal, and even warp and bend these items without causing any damage to them. Weaknesses Aside from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses, once outside of the user’s “workshop” the user holds no special abilities. Also, it should be mentioned that if the user’s hands are restrained, the potency of the Kobo Kobo no Mi is greatly reduced, but not nullified. Techniques General Shop ''(ショップ, “''Shoppu''”)'' –'' ''The precursor to any, and all, of Byn's attacks and abilities. He has given it this name as a shorter alternative to “workshop”. When activated, a sphere is projected from the Byn’s person. This can result with him being anywhere from the center of it, to one side of it. The size covered by Byn’s '''Shop' can vary from a few meters in diameters, to approximately 250 meters. Within Shop Byn can manipulate wooden planks, metal sheets, and nails as he sees fit. However, Byn cannot create metal or wood to be used. - Haul ''(運ぶ, “Hakaboku”)'' '''– The most commonly used ability inside of '''Shop. Quite simply, this is used anytime Byn is moving at item around in his Shop, whether it be offensive, defensive, or just for entertainment purposes. - Plank'' (板, “''Ita''”)'' –'' ''Once inside of the Shop, Byn can slice through trees, ships, as well as current structures made of wood and/or metal to “cut them” to his desire. Note, if Byn melds pieces of wood or metal together the result will be as strong as if it were always a solid piece. Byn can also take currently broken pieces of wood and metal mend them together with the same type of material to “fix” what is broken without the need to replace it. He can also cause straight planks to bend without snapping, and sheets of metal to curve without either item losing durability or breaking in the process. - '''Wright '(ライト, “Raito”) ''– After creating the necessary items with '''Plank', Byn proceeds to rapidly manipulate the pieces inside of his Shop '''and meld them together with or without nails or bolts. The result can be anything from a small hut, to a massive warship. - '''Scrap (スクラップ, “Sukurappu”) – One of Byn’s more sabotage-esque uses of Shop. Byn uses this to dismantle or “scrap” anything made of wood or sheet metal. Meaning, he can cause planks, metallic sheets, nails, and bolts to come undone. Should Byn be able to get close enough to the chosen structure to which even part of the target is included in his Shop, he can use Scrap '''to create breaches in, or even just completely disassemble the chosen structure. - '''Tack (タック, “Takku”) – Once inside of Shop '''Byn proceeds to manipulate nails and bolts whose length vary from a couple of inches to nearly a foot in length, and diameter from a centimeter or two, to a couple of inches. These nails, being what it is he has on or near his person at the time, can be launched into, and even through items, given enough force is put behind it. Note, that while Byn can launch nails outside of his '''Shop with this technique, they quickly begin to flip and falter, and ultimately miss their target. - Switch ''(スイッチ, “Suitchi”) –' This is what Byn has named the ability to move around inside of his Shop. This is like teleportation, but much different in the fact that Byn must have an object to “switch places” with. Strong observational skills can tell what item is about to be used to switch with, as it will start shaking moments before the technique is used. '''Attacks - Mill ''(製材所, “Swizaijo” sawmill)'' – A specified use of the ability'' ''Haul. By taking sheets of metal, Byn cuts a few into thin circles and forces them to rotate at high revolutions. The rate at which he causes these sheets to spin causes a “whirring” sound, much like that heard from a metallic saw blade. Using his ability to reinforce the durability of them, these sheets of metal can cut through most anything, given enough time. He has given the ability this name as a shorter version of “sawmill”. - Coffin Trap ''(コフィントラップ, “Kofintorappu”)'' – This is the name given to the technique Byn uses when he puts his target into a small confined box, or “coffin”. This attack is used as a means of trapping a customer or refuses to pay, or to lead into his “finishing” attacks Nail in the Coffin, or Wooden Maiden. - Nail in the Coffin ''(棺の中の釘, “Hitsugi no naka no kugi”) –'' A so cleverly named attack that is used after Coffin Trap. After the target has been trapped, and if Byn sees it necessary to kill this person, he proceeds to use Tack and obliterate the coffin with a barrage of (wait for it) nails. If he chooses to not bombard the coffin with nails, he will instead use Wooden Maiden. - Wood Maiden'' '(木の乙女, “Ki no ''otome”) – The inferior version of his technique '''Iron Maiden. This technique is used by causing multiple planks with very many nails protruding from them to come together and both crush and impale the victim. More commonly than not used as a warning and threat by making the nails pierce the “coffin” but not go all the way through the walls of it. However, Coffin Trap is not required to use this attack, but allows this technique to be used and result with a much smaller chance of missing the intended target. - Iron Maiden (アイアンメイデン, “Aianmeiden”) – This lethal attack is used by manipulating sheets of metal to trap the intended target by binding them with the sheets of metal. Once the victim has been confined, nails as slowly pushed in through the metal sheets from multiple angles, resulting in a slow, and extremely painful death. - Splinter Suffering (痛み, “Itami”) – This attack is generally used more as a pain-causing deterrent than a way to win a fight. Byn fragments any amount of wood he sees fit into tiny splinters. He then causes them to swirl around his target just barley grazing them and causing a few to get stuck in him or her. - Pincushion (ピンクッション, “Pin kusshon”) – The considerably more lethal version of Splinter Suffering. '''Byn causes any metal fragment pieces to simultaneously and rapidly cut, slice, tear, and rip into, and through, his opponent. - '''Shrapnel Mine (砕石鉱山, “Saiseki kōzan”) – By sending nails, bolts, wood splinters, and scraps of metal a few inches into the ground, Byn waits for his victim to walk over that trapped area. Once his chosen target is in the location, he causes all the nails, bolts, wood splinters, and scraps of metal to simultaneously dash toward his victim from many directions. 'Trivia ' Idea from Ope Ope no Mi and from Water 7’s Galley-La Company combined. Kobo comes from the Japanese word for workshop. Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit